


【漾光】让你脱光（短篇）

by iWorld



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWorld/pseuds/iWorld
Relationships: 漾光, 色情批, 让你脱光, 赵让/夏之光
Kudos: 1





	【漾光】让你脱光（短篇）

11x4，abo设定，高速慎点

赵让入凡间历劫了。他必须让365个omega脱光才能历劫成功、飞升上仙。他是个实打实地alpha，信息素是金酒，醉人又甜美，专门用来诱惑喜欢冒险的omega。此刻他的眼前是第365个目标：夏之光。  
夏之光是舞蹈专业的学生，天赋极佳的他总是名列前茅，所以被选为中国舞系毕业演出的领舞。认真的他正在舞房压旁腿，右腿侧着放在把杆上，整个人往下滑，形成了180度的劈叉。赵让经过调查发现夏之光是学校有名的omega，台上的风采不知迷了多少人的魂。  
赵让打开了舞室的门，走了进来。  
“你是新来的老师吧？你好我就是夏之光。”夏之光一边上上下下地压腿，一边打量着赵让说。  
“哦，没错。你好我叫赵让。”赵让站到夏之光后面：“最近有种新的练功方法，想试试吗？”  
不像夏之光长相的邪魅，赵让长了一张人畜无害的脸，让人不自觉卸下心防。夏之光笑了笑，“好啊，开始吧。”  
夏之光的信息素是冰。今天没有戴抑制贴，因为学校里从老师到学生几乎都是omega。赵让一走进夏之光，就感受到了冰信息素的寒意。“生人勿近吗？越是难追，我就越是想要。”自然而然地，金酒的信息素呼之欲出。空气中渐渐弥漫起香甜醉人的酒气。  
“糟了，他怎么会是个alpha。”夏之光暗叫不好，可是已经太晚了。强烈的信息素冲击让他失神。全身上下的每一个细胞都在激烈的回应金酒的召唤。冰向往泡在酒里，酒向往融化坚冰。  
赵让的手把住夏之光的两条腿。“对，没错，就这样往下沉，看看能够到哪里。”夏之光马上要抑制不住了，信息素的作用让他两条腿之间的练功裤开始阴湿，液体连连。“很好，已经接近200度了。”练功裤紧紧地勒着光光肿胀的下面，让他满脸红霞，欲仙欲死。  
夏之光透过镜子用求救的眼神呼叫赵让。“帮帮我……救救我……让哥……”  
赵让的双手熟练地卸去光光的上衣，手指有意无意触碰到了光光的肌肤，引得他不停打颤。赵让心想：“衣服已经脱光，任务已经完成了。人还要办吗？”他本计划到这一步就离开，可是夏之光这情欲泛滥的冰块实在诱人到无法拒绝的地步……  
当赵让咬在了夏之光肿胀的腺体上，alpha标记了omega，金酒和冰终于交融在了一起。随着压腿的震颤，酒和冰就像在调酒器里一样碰撞、纠缠、难舍难分。碰撞的火花激扬起甜蜜迷醉的香气，带着纯净清甜的冷冽，意乱情迷。就好似压抑了太久的坚冰，终于在温暖而安全的所在找到了放纵的快感，于是在这场梦中不愿醒来。  
大概是一堂课的时间，两个人紧紧拥抱在一起，玩着鱼和水的游戏。  
“谢谢你，”赵让压低性感的声线在夏之光耳边说道：“你会有好运的。”正飘飘欲仙的夏之光从朦胧中醒来，发现赵让不见了踪影，眼前只剩下凌乱的衣物和满地的粘液。  
“师兄，你知道一个叫赵让的新老师吗？”  
“我们的新老师不叫赵让啊。”  
在那之后，夏之光再也没有见过赵让了。但他永远不会忘记泡在金酒里的冰块有多舒服，也不会忘记那人赠给他的好运。


End file.
